1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container transport system and, more particularly, to an apparatus including separate front and rear units for lifting and supporting a shipping container above a ground surface for subsequent towing between two locations.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Having to pack, transport and unload all of one""s personal belongings (i.e., furniture, equipment, tools, clothing, etc.) when moving to a new residence or place of business can be extremely stressful and exhausting, particularly when attempting to do so in one day. Typically, when moving to a new address, articles or packages are hand carried, individually, onto a truck for transport from the old address to the new address. When each article is hand carried out of the old address, one or more individuals carrying the articles are required to lift the article or carry it up a ramp onto the truck. Once in the truck, the article is moved and manipulated into position in a manner which uses the space most efficiently. This process is repeated until all of the articles from the old address are packed onto the truck. During this entire packing process, the truck remains idle. Due to the significant daily expense in renting and/or operating the moving truck, there is a definite sense of urgency on the part of the movers to load the truck as quickly as possible, typically in less than one full day, so that the truck and moving crew can move on to the new address for unloading.
When arriving at the new address, the articles being transported are again individually carried off of the truck and into the new address. And, again, this laborious and exhausting task is carried out at a hurried pace so that the emptied truck can be returned or moved on to a new moving job on a cost-efficient schedule.
Unfortunately, in the hasty and somewhat careless process of loading and unloading a moving truck, furniture and other articles are sometimes damaged. Often, movers become fatigued, especially towards the end of the day, at which point mistakes are more likely to result in injury and damage to furniture and other valuable articles.
In view of the foregoing problems associated with moving furniture, equipment and other articles from one location to another, there remains an urgent need for a system and apparatus which enables a shipping container to be dropped off at a person""s home or business and packed at a more leisurely, careful and less stressful pace, while permitting the transport vehicle to move on to another location so that revenues are not lost. More particularly, there is a need for a system and apparatus which can be used to transport a shipping container to a person""s house or place of business, and to leave the shipping container on the ground to be filled at the person""s leisure for subsequent moving to a new location. There is a further need for a system and apparatus which is able to lift the loaded container vertically without tilting the container and damaging the articles loaded therein, and to subsequently transport the container to a new address where it can be vertically lowered and placed on the ground for unloading at the person""s leisure.
The present invention is directed to a container transport apparatus for transporting a shipping container between two locations, such as between residences or business locations. The front and rear units each include a frame structure with upper and lower hydraulically extendible vertical arm members. Locking pins on the vertical arm members engage sockets on the corners of the shipping container to facilitate vertical lifting and support of the container above the ground without tilting the container, thereby preventing damage to articles packed in the container. A forwardly extending trailer tongue on the front unit attaches to a hitch of a towing vehicle. The rear unit is provided with drive wheels and steering wheels for maneuvering the rear unit into position against the rear end of the container. The rear unit is also provided with inflated road tires to enable towing of the apparatus by a motor vehicle with or without a storage container supported between the front and rear units. The apparatus includes a front unit and a separate rear unit. The front and rear units each include a frame structure with upper and lower hydraulically extendible vertical arm members. Locking pins on the vertical arm members engage sockets on the corner of the shipping container to facilitate vertical lifting and support of the container above the ground without tilting the container, thereby preventing damage to articles packed in the container. A forwardly extending trailer tongue on the front component attaches to a hitch of a towing vehicle. The rear component is provided with ground engaging wheels for towing the apparatus with or without a storage container supported between the front and units.